Greenland
by f-romanoff-13
Summary: Following their latest mission; Natasha has a concussion, the team are snowed in & Clint makes a confession. [COMPLETE]


The Avengers had just successfully completed their most recent mission in Greenland and were looking forward to getting home and getting warm; they'd been stuck in the middle of a blizzard for the best part of a week.  
Then they realized there was a problem with their jet; it was out of commission and the team were left facing a 10 mile walk until they reached the backup transportation; in snow which came up over their knees (and was still falling!)

Everyone, other than Natasha, had decided if they ever saw snow again it'd be too soon. Natasha was smiling slightly even as she struggled through the weather; she loved the snow.

Bruce was really starting to struggle, so when Tony saw somewhat of a cave up ahead he went to check it out, taking off his face plate and removing the head portion of his suit to get a better look around; it was small, but might offer them some protection from the wind. Clint wondered over too, followed by Natasha

"What do you guys reckon? We could have a break?"

"I don't know Tony; I think we're better off carrying on. Once we're there we can get warm"

Clint saw Steve suddenly start to bolt in their direction before he felt Natasha shove him forward; laying in the snow, he turned on his back to see several large rocks slip from above the cave entrance, bringing several tonnes of snow and ice down with them.

Natasha and Tony both disappeared under the avalanche.

Thor and Steve dug Tony out first, he was easy to find in his red metal suit, and several minutes later they found Natasha; both were unconscious.

Clint carried Natasha, and Thor took Tony; he was the only one strong enough with Tony still in his suit. Steve helped Bruce along who was trying desperately to quell the monster inside him; the extreme cold was seen as a threat by the other guy and it took all of Bruce's concentration to keep him down.

They reached the safe house several hours later, the blizzard had really picked up.  
The team were informed the evac team were forced to land 60 miles east of their location due to the weather conditions; they'd have to wait it out.

Thor and Steve managed to find a few bits of wood and light the fire in the lounge; the one source of heat in the whole place and it wouldn't last long. There were no blankets or extra layers, no heating, no warm water; infact there was no running water at all.

Clint lay Natasha on the sofa and sat on the floor in front of her, Tony was placed on the bed in one of the back rooms, still in his full Iron Man suit because no one could figure out how to get it off. Bruce took the chair in the corner of Tony's room; keeping his eye on the billionaire, while Steve and Thor took the two small rooms upstairs.

Clint spent the next hour watching Natasha, the other members of the team were restless and milled around the small rooms, but Clint didn't move, not once.

Tony woke soon after, complaining of a headache worse than any hangover he'd had before but was relatively lucky considering he didn't have his helmet on

A while later Natasha's eye lids flickered open;

"Clint?"

"Nat, you're awake! Are you okay?"

Natasha lifted her hand and tried to place it on Clint's cheek, but missed by several inches, after a second failed attempt she gave up

"Do I have a concussion?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"You're holding up fingers?"

"Yeah, I'd say you have a concussion"

"Again?"

"It's only the third time this year; it's far from your record"

"Is that it? It's not so bad for November"

"Tasha, it's April"

"Oh, okay" she slurred, her eyes becoming distant as they fell closed once again

She woke again barely thirty minutes later

"Hey Nat, welcome back" Clint smiled at her

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

She thought for a moment and tried to shake her head, when it was too painful she clarified with a small whisper of "no"

"You and Tony got knocked out"

"Ouch"

"Yeah"

"Do I have a concussion?"

"Tasha, we had this conversation already..."

"We did?"

"What month is it?"

"Clint, I have no idea, my head really hurts"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Tash, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Pepper's birthday"

Clint's face fell

"Why, when was that?" she asked worriedly

"That was three weeks ago Nat, your concussion must be worse than we thought"

Natasha nodded slightly in agreement, before slipping from consciousness once more

Bruce wondered through the lounge

"Hey Bruce, how's Tony?"

"He's fine; he's back to his usual self. How's Natasha doing?"

"I don't know, she keeps slipping in and out of consciousness, and each time she forgets"

"It's not uncommon, someone who's had a concussion in the past tends to get them more frequently, and more severely"

"That certainly explains a lot"

Bruce looked her over quickly, and didn't think there was too much cause for concern

"She should regain her memories soon Clint, just keep calm and be patient with her"

Natasha woke several more times over the coming hours, each time asking the same things. The conversations were becoming painfully repetitive to Clint, but he refused to leave her side.

"Clint, why don't you go have a lie down, I'll sit with Nat for a while" Steve offered

"Thanks, but I'm good just here"

"Clint, you need your rest. You're exhausted and have been sat on the floor for the past ten hours"

"It's okay; I can't not be here when she wakes"

"Clint-"the pity in Steve's voice was obvious

Clint turned to face Steve;  
"What if the next time she wakes is the time she remembers? The one time I wasn't here? I can't have her thinking I wasn't here for her when she needed me"

"Clint?"

He spun back round to see Natasha staring up at him

"Clint, I don't want to forget" she said tearily

"I know Tasha, I know. It's okay. I won't let you" he soothed, rubbing her cheek as he watched her eyes flicker closed once again

He turned back to Steve;  
"She's so scared of forgetting, after all she's been through her one fear is not remembering" he explained

"Tasha, do you remember?" he asked hopefully when her eyes opened next time

"No" she admitted, sounding slightly scared

"It's okay, you have a concussion, but I'm here and you're safe"

She smiled up at him, reaching up for his cheek once again; she was closer this time, but still not quite right.

"Thank you Clint" she whispered

"Tasha, there's something I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you for a while, and seeing as how you probably won't remember anyway I figure why not now?"

"What it is?" she asked sleepily

"Natasha, I love you"

She didn't respond, she'd already passed out again, and Clint found himself breathing a sigh of relief.

The next time Natasha awoke she was on the flight back to New York, the evacuation team had finally been able to land and get to them. She gazed round for Clint; finally realizing her head was resting in his lap

He smiled down at her once he saw her eyes were open

"Clint, I love you too" she whispered


End file.
